La porte condamnée
by Hib-Owl
Summary: Le château subit un énième siège des burgondes. Le roi va faire signer un traité de paix, mais des chevaliers bloquent la salle. (Une mini histoire de kaamelott à la suite d'un défi sur le blog amino)


Tout le château était plongé dans l'agitation du siège. Des troupes d'ennemis étaient en rang, prêtes à donner l'assaut contre les murailles. Les bannières flottaient dans le château dans un air de provocation. Dans les couloirs du château assiégé, le roi, des parchemins sous le bras, sa lourde cape volant derrière lui, un suivi rapide, suivi de Lancelot. Le traité de paix était écrit, rédigé, prêt à être signé par le deuxième camp.

Le camp ennemi étant burgonde, les négociations ne se déroulent pas autour de la table ronde, mais autour d'une table couverte de nourriture. Si le chef avait l'estomac occupé, la guerre était à moitié gagnée.

Ça, c'est si il pourrait aller négocier ...

Pitié Sire, n'entrez pas!

-Bohort? Ne pas entrer dans la salle à manger? Non mais ça va, c'est le roi burgonde, c'est pas Attila! ''

Le chevalier en bleu coupé. Même le maître d'art sur ses côtés tirait une tête inquiète. Tous deux étaient devant la porte, faisant barrage.

'' Je sais Sire! M .. mais c'est ... C'est ...

\- C'est là où je dois recevoir le chef burgonde pour négocier, alors tirez vous!

\- Sire, vous savez que ce n'est pas mon genre de m'importe ni de paniquer, mais la situation est grave ... ajoute le maître d'une voix grave.

\- Plus grave que notre armée est en train de perdre la moitié de son effectif? '' renchérit le chevalier blanc d'un air sceptique.

Le 'chevalier courage' hocha la tête.

'' Sire, s'il vous plaît, nous devons condamner cette salle immédiatement. La guerre, ça attendra.

\- 'la guerre ça attendra'? répète sur le roi puis sur le deuxième chevalier: Bohort, je te jure que tu ferais pour éviter que le roi burgonde entre en plein préparatifs d'une de tes fêtes pourries! ..

\- La fête de la floraison? Une fête pourrie? Sire! Et puis, même, au diable les banquets, condamnons cette porte! ''

Le 'Au diable les banquets' laissa Lancelot et Arthur béat. Qui était donc dans la salle pour mériter de voir Bohort dans cet état?

'' Ce que ce ne serait pas encore un des portails de la dernière fois? demande le souverain. Celui qui donne sur un autre plan de l'univers, et tout?

\- Si seulement Sire ... soupira le maître d'arme

\- Non Sire, c'est bien pire! se lamenta Bohort. Une catastrophe apocalyptique! Un improbable alignement des événements du monde! Le début de la faim! ''

Arthur et Lancelot ont fait face à un maître d'homme et à Bohort, dans le couloir menant à la salle à manger. Par moment, les murs tremblaient sous les attaques des burgondes, les cris de guerre montant jusqu'à eux.

'' Bohort, je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et allez vous écartez de cette porte, dit fermement le roi. Maintenant arrêtez vos enfantillages! ''

D'un geste osé, le seigneur de Gaunes se figea, secouant négativement la tête.

'' Désolé Sire, mais je refuse!

-Bon, vous l'aurez voulu! ''

Passant les parchemins à son premier ministre, Arthur dégaina son épée magique. Le maître d'art avança d'un pas.

'' Sire! Si vous ne l'écoutez pas, écoutez moi au moins! Je vous conjure de renoncer à entrer là dedans!

\- Mais pourquoi, à la fin !? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si dangereux derrière que même vous pétiez dans vos frocs! ''

Bohort se remet à geindre:

'' La pire des abominations, qui s'est allié avec le summum de l'horreur! ''

Le roi le poussa:

'' Ça y est, j'en ai marre! Laissez-moi entrer!

-Sire, non! '' essaya de le retenir le maître d'arme, alarmé.

Et Arthur ouvrit en grande la porte.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

'' Le caca des canards c'est caca.

\- Canard?

\- Faut pas cône.

\- ah! Salsifis!

\- Elle est où la poulette?

\- Troupa Scailla!

\- Tantan elle fait des flans.

\- Hum! ''

Le tout, suivit d'un animal de compagnie.

Face aux quatre chevaliers estomaqués, vous ne cachez pas derrière la porte, le roi Burgonde et Kadoc de Vannes étaient en pleine discussion passionnée autour d'un petit repas. Petit repas qui comportait trois sangliers, des terrines et des pâtés, cinq sortes de fromages, une dinde entière, deux crèmes de marrons, et la liste aurait pu continuer. La table était entièrement couverte.

Précipitamment, le roi referma la porte et secoua la tête, d'un air désolé.

Allez chercher des charpentiers et faites condamner cette porte. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire! ''

* * *

_Une mini histoire écrite sur un coup de tête ^^ Je réfléchis aux duos existants dans Kaamelott, et je suis demandé à ce qu'il se passe si les deux personnages se retrouvent plus incompréhensibles soit ils se sont déroulés. J'ai publié cette histoire en premier sur un blog amino, mais cette version est corrigée. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé! ]_


End file.
